


A Promise I'm Making To You

by clizzyx (Tori_Scribbles)



Series: I Get To Love You [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's A Romantic, Background: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background: Dot Rollins/Catarina Loss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone but Magnus and Alec are just text conversations, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Alec, Romance, Simon's OTP Is Malec, Steak puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/clizzyx
Summary: “Hey,” Alec said, his voice breathy and nervous.Magnus’ lips quirked, as they both stepped forwards at the same time, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in way of greeting. At Alec’s gentle hand on his cheek, and his soft lips against his, Magnus felt the tensions of his day and the memories of Ragnor’s awkward client fade away.They pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.“Hey,” Magnus finally replied, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth of Alec’s touch before opening his eyes. “So,” he prompted, “what’s the occasion?”Alec slowly pulled away, his eyes flicking across the candles around the room. “I cooked,” he said simply..Magnus comes home from a frustrating day dealing with one of Ragnor's out of control clients totheperfect evening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Prequel to Forever I'm Yours, Forever I do but it can be read as a standalone fic.  
> The title and series name do both come from I Get To Love You by Ruelle, which is the ultimate Malec marriage song so I definitely recommend it.  
> Also, I wrote this with a concussion... fair warning!

“I’m sorry I’m so la—”

The apology died on Magnus’ lips as he stepped through the portal. Snapping it shut absently, Magnus was left standing in his dark, empty living room.

He frowned in confusion, glancing across the room at the clock on the wall to make sure he hadn’t gotten his time zones mixed up and he was later than he thought.

No; still only eight o’clock.

There was a slight clatter coming from the kitchen and Magnus’ head tilted to the side, caution prickling across his skin. Everything in his apartment was charmed so the cats couldn’t break anything and it was very rare for Alec to knock something over.

“Alexander?” he called out, taking slow steps across the room. When he got no reply, Magnus moved slightly faster. He rested his hand on the door knob, summoning his magic to the surface before pushing open the door.

“Oh…” The soft word fell from his lips before he could stop it, his magic faded away in curls of soft blue, as he took in the sight in front of him.

The normally bright kitchen lights were off, and instead, the room was lit with the soft glow of the candles set all around the room. The table was laid out with flowers and the fancy crockery that Magnus so rarely used.

As he stared at it, Magnus racked his brain for the occasion, he definitely hadn’t missed an anniversary, and it wasn’t either of their birthdays…

Shaking his head slightly, deciding not to dwell on it, he looked up at Alec who was standing halfway between the kitchen and the table, a hesitant, hopeful look in his eyes, but Magnus’ eyes couldn’t help to flicker down to his hand which was tapping anxiously against his thigh. Magnus raised a curious eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“Hey,” Alec said, his voice breathy and nervous.

Magnus’ lips quirked, as they both stepped forwards at the same time, closing the gap between them. Their lips met in way of greeting. At Alec’s gentle hand on his cheek, and his soft lips against his, Magnus felt the tensions of his day and the memories of Ragnor’s awkward client fade away.

They pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

“Hey,” Magnus finally replied, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth of Alec’s touch before opening his eyes. “So,” he prompted, “what’s the occasion?”

Alec slowly pulled away, his eyes flicking across the candles around the room. “I cooked,” he said simply.

Magnus’ smile widened, his eyes drifted towards the kitchen for a hint of their dinner.

Although he could and was good at it, Magnus rarely cooked. It was something he didn’t often have the time for and he didn’t see the point of wasting hours on a meal when there was always one at just a snap of his fingers; and Alec, Alec had spent his childhood cooking. Always providing for his siblings while his parents were too consumed with their work, and as he got older, he and Jace cooked just so Isabelle couldn’t. But now, even he revelled in the instant foods from all around the world and saved cooking for special occasions.

“So, what is for dinner?”

Alec shook his head, taking a small step back into the kitchen. “Sit down, I’ll get it,” he said.

Magnus gave him a curious look but complied, taking the seat furthest away so he could watch Alec in the kitchen, not that he could see much. As Alec opened the oven door, he conveniently stepped between the oven and Magnus; effectively blocking his view entirely.

Lacing his fingers on top of the table, Magnus shifted slightly wondering what exactly his boyfriend was up to and why he was being so secretive about it. Magnus caught the flash of two plates before they too were hidden from view. Alec glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the younger man’s antics, just smiling as Alec carried over the plates.

Alec set down his own plate first. “Well done,” he said an amused smile on his lips, then set Magnus’ down in front of him. “Medium rare.”

Magnus looked down at his plate, giving a slight laugh at the sight of the steak, his lips set in a soft smile at the gentle reminder of their first meeting.

“Thank you,” he said, looking back up at Alec, who nodded slightly.

Dinner passed in light conversation. Magnus told him about his day in France with Catarina. Dealing with Ragnor’s ridiculous client, saying that two Warlocks could have handled it and he wasn’t entirely sure why they needed him there. That it was probably just so Cat could spend the entire time texting someone, probably Dot, he had said, before he started to speculate that they were dating again.

Alec just smiled. In turn telling him about his day with Madzie while he was babysitting, briefly mentioning that Raphael had dropped by to get away from the annoyance of the Clan for a day. Alec told him fondly and showed him the pictures, of Raphael and Madzie sitting in the arm chair, as he read her a book in Spanish.

They finished their food and Alec shifted for the tenth time in the last two minutes.

“Alexander, are you all right?” he asked, his curiosity morphing into something closer to concern.

Alec nodded. “I love you,” he said.

Magnus couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips. “I love you too.”

“No, it’s just. _I love you._ We’ve been through two wars, an almost arranged heterosexual marriage, arguments, and fights and still… we’ve come back together. I—I told you once that I didn’t think I could live my life without you, and I’ve realised that even if I could; I wouldn’t want to. I _don’t_ want to.” Alec took a breath and nodded slightly.

Magnus felt a lump form in his throat, his heart racing in his chest.

_Was this—Was he—?_

“When I met you, I didn’t think that I could have this. Have any of it. But then I met you and I tried to deny it, but I just couldn’t. You wouldn’t let me and—and you probably saved my life.” Alec swallowed thickly, his eyes shining and Magnus reached across the table to take both of his hands in his own. “And you’ve saved my ass so many times since.” They both laughed slightly. "You inspired me to be stronger every day, not only in who I am; but for others around me."

Alec took his hands away, reaching into his pockets for something.

Magnus felt tears spring to his eyes as Alec slid out of his chair and down onto one knee. He held up a black velvet box.

“I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I don’t want to... Magnus Bane,” Alec said, his voice thick with emotion as he opened the box, but Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away from Alec’s. “Will you marry me?"

Magnus let out a choked breath, tears falling before he could stop them, he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Yes,” he gasped. _“Yes!”_

Magnus dropped to his knee’s off of his own chair, meeting Alec half way. Their lips crashed together, it was hardly a kiss through their smiles and tears, instead, they settled for wrapping their arms around each other. Completely happy to just sit just wrap themselves up in each other, clutching the other tightly.

After several minutes, in which Magnus convinced himself that he wasn’t dreaming and that this was actually happening, they pulled apart and for the first time, Magnus looked down at the box in his boyfriend’s, correction, fiancé’s hand.

“Alexander…” Magnus breathed, not even caring as another tear slid down his cheek.

“If you don’t like it we can change it. Raphael and Jace tried to tell me that you would-”

Magnus cut him off before he could start to ramble with a soft kiss.

“It’s perfect,” he assured him.

“Really?” Alec asked, his voice quiet and so uncertain.

“Really.” Magnus nodded. His lips curling into a gentle smile as he looked down at the ring. The dark silver band split at the top into two, another band looping between them in an almost knot, small diamonds running over the top.

“Here.” Alec took the ring from the cushion, setting the box on the table before looking up at Magnus with a slightly disbelieving smile before reaching out and taking Magnus’ left hand.

With shaking hands Alec slid the ring onto Magnus’ finger and Magnus let out a soft breath at the weight.

It wasn’t that it was heavy, it was just different.

Magnus had always made a point never to wear any rings on that finger, and many years ago he had come to peace with the fact that he never would.

But now… now it was different. Now it was with Alec and that made it so much different to every other relationship that Magnus had had before.

Magnus tore his eyes away from his hand; looking back up at Alec with a soft grin.

Alec dipped his head forwards, catching his lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss. A kiss just as symbolic as the ring. A symbol of commitment and love. A symbol of forever.

As pulled apart, Magnus let his forehead rest against Alec’s.

“I love you,” he said, not opening his eyes.

With his hand against Alec’s cheek, Magnus felt him smile and the tears run free. “I love you.”

And just like that, after centuries of pain, and heartbreak. Of doubt and fear. After centuries of grief and the pain of coming to terms with the thought that he wasn’t ever going to get the luxuries of marriage or unconditional love. That he was never going to get anything close to his happy ending; here it was. Here Alec was.

His Alec.

His Alexander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure quite how to lay this out. I hope this is okay...

_Is Madzie to old to be a flower girl? **–Magnus 21:03** _

_You know what, I don’t even care. She’s being  
our flower girl **–Magnus 21:04**_

**_21:05 Cat—_ ** _You said yes???_

 _OF COURSE I SAID YES_ **— Magnus** **21:05  
** “Ragnor and I need an extra pair of hands in Paris.”   **— Magnus** **21:06  
** Sure, Jan.  **— Magnus 21:05**

 **_21:06 Cat—_ ** _Congratulations, Magnus. I’m really happy  
                         for you both!!!_

*******

**** _Guys… **\--Alec 21:03  
** He said yes!!!!! **–Alec 21:04**_

 **_21:04 Iz—_ ** _YAAAAS!!! OMFG OF COURSE HE DID!! I’M SO HAPPY  
                   FOR YOU_ _♥♥♥_

 **_21:05 Jace—_ ** _I told you so! Congrats man!_

_Thanks, guys **–Alec 21:06**_

**_21:06 Iz—_ ** _Pandemonium tomorrow night. We’re celebrating!_

*******

**_21:08 Clary—_** _Isabelle is literally jumping up and down on our bed._  
**21:09 Clary—** *Multimedia Message*  
**21:10 Clary—** _Tell Magnus I say Congratulations, you both deserve_  
 _so much happiness!_

_Thanks, Clary **–Alec 21:11**_

*******

**_21:06 Dot—_** _CAT JUST GOT REALLY HAPPY AND WHEN I_  
                    _ASKED HER WHY MADZIE JUST SAID “DID_  
 _UNCLE MAGNUS SAY YES?” MADZIE *AND*_  
 _CAT BOTH KNEW BEFORE I DID????_

_Apparently, Madzie went to the jewelry shop with Alec  
and Raph today **—Magnus 21:07**_

**_21:07 Dot—_ ** _Hmph  
**21:07 Dot—** Congratulations though. I can’t believe one of us is  
                        finally getting married. It’s only taken a few hundred  
                        years_ _♥_

*******

_So, you should probably start planning a trip  
back to the States… **—Magnus 21:07**_

**_21:07 Cabbage—_ ** _The Shadowhunter finally did it then?_

_DID EVERYBODY KNOW BUT ME??? **—Magnus 21:07**_

**_21:08 Cabbage—_ ** _Hm, pretty much._

*******

_So, I heard you were playing nice with Shadowhunters  
_ _today **—Magnus 21:11**_

 **_21:12 Raphael—_ ** _It was just Alec._

_How did you go ring shopping in the middle  
of the day and not fry? **—Magnus 21:12**_

**_21:13 Raphael—_** _I didn’t, I stayed at your loft with Madzie,_  
                                    _Alec and his brother insisted on calling_ me  
                                    and _by extension Madzie to get our opinions._  
 _**21:15 Raphael—** I suppose I should say congratulations._

_I haven’t even told you I said yes, yet! **—Magnus 21:15**_

**_21:16 Raphael—_ ** _Please, the day you say no to Alec is the day Clary  
                                    doesn’t do something stupid._

_Hhmm, true… **\--Magnus 21:17**_

_Party at Pandemonium tomorrow sunset onwards.  
I expect you to be there. **–Magnus 21:18**_

**_21:20 Raphael—_ ** _I suppose I could manage it._

*******

_**21:30 Simon—**_ _OMAFG JACE ONLY JUST TOLD ME!!!!!!_  
_**21:30 Simon—** CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!_  
 _**21:30 Simon—** FROM THE GRADUATE_  
 _**21:30 Simon—** TO..._  
 _**21:34 Simon—** I can't think of a movie where two guys get married and have_  
 _an actual happy ending…_

_Most movies are problematic like that **–Magnus 21:35  
** But, thank you, Simon. **–Magnus 21:35**_

_Yeah, thank you, Simon :)_ _**\--Alec 21:36** _

_**21:37 Simon—** DID ALEC JUST USE AN EMOTICON??? ASDLKJFASLDJ_   
_A MAJOR ROMANTIC LIFE MOMENT AND AN EMOTICON_   
_THE WORLD IS ENDING_   
_**21:38 Simon—** …again_

_Not before the wedding. **–Magnus 21:38**_

_**21:38 Simon—** Not before the wedding._   
_**21:39 Simon—** OMFG THERE'S GOING TO BE A WEDDING!!_   
_**21:39 Simon—** I can hear you rolling your eyes at me Alec._

_... **—Alec 21:40**_

*******

_It's okay. Simon didn't know either. **— Magnus 21:39**_

_**21:40 Cabbage—** Whatever helps you sleep at night._

_Sleep? Who said anything about getting sleep tonight ;) **— Magnus 21:40**_

_**21:41 Cabbage—** I'm blocking you._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Magnus has Ragnor in his phone as Cabbage because of obvious reasons.  
>  **[Magnus' Ring.](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1kMehLpXXXXXdXpXXq6xXFXXXL/JUNXIN-Unique-Design-Women-Men-AAA-Zircon-Stone-font-b-Ring-b-font-Black-Gold-Filled.jpg) **  
>  Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ♥  
> Find me on [tumblr?](http://lesbianalinex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
